Baby Damii
by TheMoonPrincess110
Summary: Damian get de-aged and a whole bunch of random things happen. One-shot. T for a little bit of language.


**I obviously don't own Batman. I wish I did though.**

_'What's with all these wackos!'_ Batman a.k.a. Bruce Wayne thought as he punched Joker in the gut.

Batman and Robin are currently fighting off Poison Ivy and Joker (team up!). First the villains sent them on a wild goose chase leaving notes all over Gotham, and now they refuse to give up.

Batman looked over to his son and partner in justice who was fighting off Poison Ivy on the other side of the room. He felt pride spark in his chest as he watched his son perform a complicated spin kick socking Ivy right in the face. Ooo that's going to leave a mark or two.

A slap in the face brought him back to his fight.

"Ah ah ah Batsy. You gotta let the birdy fly on his own for a while. You're all mine." Joker said glancing at where The Dark Knight was looking and swing a crowbar at him

Batman dodged the attack and continued to throw punches and kicks at the mad man.

Suddenly he heard Robin cry out. He turned around and saw Poison Ivy's plants wrapping around the boy wonder until he was unable to move.

Joker started laughing hysterically and Batman took the opportunity to knock him out. Before the Caped Crusader could react, Poison Ivy released a toxin in Robin's face and fled.

The vines let go and his partner expertly landed on his feet. The Dark Knight (officially in daddybats mode) walked towards his son.

"Are you okay?" Batman said in his gruff voice.

"I think I a-" Robin's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

"ROBIN!?" Batman yelled sprinting across the room to catch him. He gathered the boy in his arms.

His body started glowing... and a mini version of his Robin was suddenly lying in his lap! His son was turned into a baby!

Batman quickly picked him up carefully supporting his head, got in the batmobile, and rushed back to the cave.

._-._-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._-._.-._.- ._-._-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._-._.-

"Hey Bruce, Dami how'd the mission go?" Dick asked as the batmobile door opened.

Batman rushed out carrying little Robin causing the eldest to gasp.

"Oh my gosh, What happened!?"

"Poison Ivy created some new kind of toxin. We'll have to take some of his DNA to find out exactly what it is and how to reverse it." He explained.

Dick took a blood sample from Damian, took off his mask, then tried to wake him up.

"Heyyy, Little D. Wake upppp. Dami!"

His bright blue eyes opened and Bruce heard his son whimper. The child looked around and tears started streaming down his face.

"Aww baby don't cry.." Dick said to Damian, getting emotional himself.  
Bruce sighed. Now he has to comfort 2 of his babies?

"Damian it's alright." The father said kissing his child on the forehead and stroking his hair. As he stared into eyes identical to his own, the baby's crying stopped. However, Dick's didn't.

"Ah Bruce don't do this to me. Damian baby is so adorable.. And you two together. Bonding. Ahh my feelings." Dick said wiping a tear and pulling out a camera.

Just then Tim and Jason walked into the cave.

"Hey Daddddy can I borrow your Mercedes? Prettyyy pleas- Hey wait what's going on here? Are you having a kodak moment without me!" Jason said teasingly.

"Dick, are you crying? Wha- What happened to Damian..." Tim said staring at the scene in front of him.  
The eldest brother told them the story. (with Bruce adding in a detail or two)

"Who knew the demon spawn could be so fuc- darn adorable." Jason commented after he heard the tail.

"I kind of want to cuddle with him.." Tim muddered under his breath. Everyone in the room heard him anyways. Including Damian. (earning a whine from the kid)

The bat computer beeped and Dick check the blood sample results.

"It should wear off in 10-12 hours."

Bruce carried his precious bundle up the Batcave stairs, his robins following.

"My word, what in the world has happened to Master Damian?" Alfred said when his family came into his view.

Tim explained while Bruce passed his youngest son to Jason. Both being extremely violent, they always had brotherly bond.

Damian glanced up at the Red Hood and giggled.

"Oh my gosh. He just giggled. HE GIGGLED!" Dick exclaimed clearly freaking out.

"Aww your such a cute little demon aren't you?" Tim said coddling at him. Dami took the opportunity to bite his finger, but sadly for him it ended up being just a gum filled nibble. (He doesn't have teeth yet of course.)

The third robin pulled his finger out of the tiny mouth and wiped the saliva on Jason evilly.

"Ugh Replacement if I wasn't holding cutie here I would replace where your nose is on your face! Here Goldie you take Demon while I take care of Timbo."

Jay placed the baby in Dick's arms and lunged at his younger brother. They began trying to beat each other up.

"I have to words Jason! ANGER MANGEMENT."

"I do not have anger problems asshole now shut up and take this punch like a man!"

They continued fighting.

"BOYS. Apologize to one another." Bruce interfered.

They both looked at the ground.

"Sorry Jay..." Tim said bashfully.

Jason looked at Tim and saw a bruise forming on his face. His older brother instincts kicked in and he become horrified with himself. Jay quickly pulled Tim's chin up to examine the mark. He looked down again.

"Sorry Timmy I didn't mean to hurt you."

They pulled each other into a hug, Tim burying his face in his brothers neck.

Alfred quickly pulled a camera out of seemingly no where and Dick was quietly freaking out at the brotherly fluff in the corner.

Bruce was really proud that his boys were (almost) getting along. He walked up and kissed both of them on the forehead.

They went to their living room and Dick sat on the couch cuddling with Damian. The baby was trying not to be amused but failed miserably when a huge smile filled his face.

Their family stayed like that for a while, gushing at the little robin, watching (kid friendly) shows, and just talking, until Bruce said everyone should go to bed.

Dick gave Damian back to his father. And walked up the stairs of the manor.

Bruce carried the baby up to the master bedroom and climbed in the bed. He lined it with pillows just to make sure Damian wouldn't roll off and hurt himself.

He loosely put an arm around his son, letting sleep take over.

The next morning Damian was back to normal and extremely embarrassed about the reactions his family had seeing him as an infant.

Much to his annoyance his brothers started calling him 'cutie' just to piss him off.

Next time he saw Poison Ivy, Damian would break her arm.

What h didn't know was that if the rest of his family saw her, they would ask her to do it again.

FIN

Alright that was kinda random.

Review, favorite, whatever :D merci! 


End file.
